The Return of Acciow
by Kiana Unei
Summary: Sequal to 'AcciOWW!' The spell has been made illigal for magical folk, but now a Muggle gets hold of someone's old wand . . . and there's a convict and a red-head over for tea. What'll Jason's mum say if she finds out?


The Return of Acciow  
  
by Kiana Unei  
  
  
  
I didn't originally plan to do a sequal, but since you asked, here it is. My biggest problem was that it was illigal for wizards to use it, but that ultimatly turned into the insparation for this.  
  
Nothing belongs to me. J K Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe.  
  
  
  
Warning: dere is no spel chek on dis komputer. Not my fault. Sorry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jason! Take out the rubbish!"  
  
"Yeah, just a minute!" He turned back to his younger sister, Abigale. "How about you take it out, and when you get back, I'll finish telling you the story."  
  
"No! Mum told YOU to do it!" Abby gave him a dirty look, and crossed her arms indignantly over her chest.  
  
Sighing, Jason stood up and wandered downstairs, where stood the old, maggot-infested black bag he should have taken out a fortnight ago. Sighing again, he opened the door and lugged the bag down to the edge of the cul-de- sac, and plopped it into the collector's bin.  
  
Wiping his hands on his trowsers, he turned to leave- then turned back again. Lieing at the bottom of the old metal bin was what looked like a long, slender stick, or a toy wand. Shrugging, Jason stuck his arm into the mess to retrieve it, wondering if Abby would like it in return of cleaning up his room for him.  
  
Something wet hit him in the shoulder. Jason spun around, and got hit in the neck with more mud. "Cut it out, Scott!"  
  
Scott laughed, and stooped to pick up more of the muck lieing at the edge of the walk. The bully was large as they go; nearly five-foot-six and twice Jason's weight. The thirteen-year-old stumbled back, glancing around for some kind of protection.  
  
Scott hurled his fist-full, and Jason raised his hands to shield his face. What happened next was only to be the expected result of raising a wand in a dire situation- but nonetheless when Jason finally looked up, he saw Scott racing off down the aveneu, the mud forgotton.  
  
Startled, Jason looked around for the reason, and found him sitting on top of the bin, looking as shocked as Jason.  
  
"Where am I?" the boy asked, then peered, nose wrinkled, into the dumpster. "Eugh!"  
  
"Who are you?" Jason countered, taking in the boy's odd clothes, and brilliant red hair.  
  
"Ron Weasley. Who're you?"  
  
Jason laughed at him, though the boy appared to be dead serious. " 'Ron Weasley'? Hahahaha!"  
  
The boy hopped off the dumpster and marched up to Jason, looking down at him. "Think my name's funny? What's yours, then?"  
  
"Jason," he answered, between cackles. " 'Ron Weasley'! If you're Ron Weasley, I'm Harry Potter!"  
  
"I AM Ron!" The boy was starting to look angry.  
  
"Prove it!" Jason challenged. "Make Harry Potter come."  
  
"I can't," he said, exasperated, "We aren't allowed to do magic over the summer. Plus, Acciow's illigal."  
  
" 'Acciow'?"  
  
"Summoning charm. Summons anyone, or anything. It's illigal." Ron was looking at him oddly.  
  
Suspicious, Jason raised the toy wand and pointed it. "Acciow . . . "  
  
"Don't!" Ron grabbed the end of the wand. "You'll go to Azkaban."  
  
Jason tried to control himself, but the boy seemed so sincere that he actually laughed in his face. " 'Azkaban'? Yeah, right. I'll call your bluff."  
  
Before the gingernut could stop him, Jason raised the wand and said, "Acciow Sirius Black!"  
  
Pop!  
  
"Ah- AHHHHHH!" Jason yelped, stumbling away from the man that had just appered in the middle of his driveway. He was kind of dirty, with matted black hair that reached to his shoulders and was wearing clothes as strange as 'Ron's'.  
  
"NOW do you believe me?" the boy- Ron- demanded. But Jason was still staring in shock at who he could only guess had to be- Sirius Black. The man jumped to his feet, startled, and fixed his pale blue eyes first on Ron, then Jason.  
  
"I-I don't believe it!" Jason yelped.  
  
"You better believe it, kid. Where are we?" The last was directed at Ron.  
  
"He used the Acciow spell," Ron grumped, by way of explanation. Black looked first to Jason, then took in the rest of the neighbourhood, then he shifted into a large black dog.  
  
Jason felt like fainting.  
  
"You can't tell anyone about him," Ron ordered, "because he's-"  
  
"Innocent, I know," Jason interrupted.  
  
"What?" Black asked, so surprised that he had unconsciously shifted back, and was now crouching on his hands and knees in Jason's mother's flowerbed.  
  
"It's kind of a long- " Jason stopped. It was so amazing that two characters out of a book were standing in his yard, that he knew he had to play his cards right, or they'd leave. "I'm . . ." he racked his brains for an answer. "I'm . . . I was in Hogsmeade a few years back, and some mates and I dared eachother to go into the Shrieking Shack. Everyone got scared except for me. I heard the whole thing about Wormtail." Good job, Jason complemented himself.  
  
"You heard . . ?" Black strode up to Jason and knelt in front of him, locking blue eye with brown. "You know . . ?"  
  
"Yes." Jason tried not to look away, but the man's stare was so intence, and the boy already felt like he were dreaming.  
  
Sirius Black released him of his gaze and stood, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Ron asked him.  
  
"I don't know." Black pointed a finger at Jason. "Why can you use the Acciow charm?"  
  
"Erm . . . I'm . . . a Muggle?" Jason guessed honestly.  
  
"You're a WHAT?!" Black sat down hard on the flowers. "HOW CAN YOU BE A MUGGLE IF YOU WERE IN HOGSMEADE?!"  
  
"Erm . . . I was visiting my cousin." Jason looked sheepish.  
  
"Great! Just bloody great! I finally find someone who can testify for me rather than against me, but he's a bloody MUGGLE!"  
  
"So?" Jason didn't like being spoken about as though he were worthless.  
  
"So? So? We can't use Veritaserum on you if you're a Muggle!" Black all but shouted. Jason thought about telling him to shut up or his mum'd hear, but decided it unwise.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it'd kill you!" Black ran a hand through his hair again, and got his fingers caught. Facinated, Jason watched as the man gingerly unwound the black locks from his hand, wincing every now and then. "I hate it when that happens," he mumbled.  
  
"You wanna come inside and take a shower?" Jason asked.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure." Jason led them both into his home, hopeing his mother didn't catch sight of Sirius. If she saw him, she'd either, a) get scared out of her mind thinking that her son had brought some kind of escaped convict (haha!) home with him, or, b) start harping on him to take a bath. Either way, Jason was sure it wouldn't be pretty.  
  
Fortunatly, she was in the kitchen perparing dinner, and didn't see them. Unfortunatly, Sirius caught a whiff of the food and started in her direction. Jason grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him back into the hall, just as his mother turned around to see what the awful smell was.  
  
"No!" Jason hissed at him. Sirius looked sheepish.  
  
They made it up the stairs and into the bathroom without incident; Jason directed Harry's godfather on how to work the various faucets, and promised to get him a change of clothes.  
  
"Ouch!" Ron yelped, once the two of them were back in the hall; Jason noticed that the red-head was clutching at his other hand, obviously in pain. "Why do you have a hot stick in there?!"  
  
"Ron, that's a curling iron. My older sister Jessica uses it to curl her hair."  
  
" . . .Oh."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: okay; this one will be longer than the first, in case you haven't noticed. Any suggestions would be greatly appriciated at this point! 


End file.
